


A Day Early

by Runic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Ben Wa Balls, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominate Pepper, F/F, F/M, Handcuffs, Lady Loki, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comes home a day early to find his lovers playing without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Early

**Author's Note:**

> Someone suggested when I wrote Noted, that I should write Pepper fucking Lady Loki with a strap on. I told Ally, and she was a bad influence on me, which resulted in this. It's really just froz3npizza smut, and nothing more.

“Hey!” Tony called out. “I’m back!”

_“Welcome back, sir,”_ JARVIS greeted.

Tony smirked, snapping his fingers and pointing to the ceiling. “Good man, Jarv,” he greeted, despite having just talked to the A.I. while in the car.

_“Ms Potts and Ms Liesmith are in the bedroom,”_ JARVIS told him without Tony having to ask.

“Ms Liesmith.” Tony smirked, whatever trace of pouting he had been planning on doing when he hadn’t been greeted by his lovers vanishing. “That sounds promising.”

And oh, it was so much more promising than Tony’s vivid mind had imagined. Loki’s beautiful female form was on full display against the sheets, her chest heaving as dragged air into her lungs, mewling and squirming beneath the treatment Pepper was currently practicing on her. Her legs were covered by black fishnet stockings, held up by garter straps that led to a belt around her waist. While Loki’s thighs looked absolutely sinful in fishnet, the most beautiful parts of the whole outfit were the specially made handcuffs attached to that belt Tony had made so they could play without Loki breaking a pair, holding Loki’s arms down at her sides, and leaving her completely at Pepper’s mercy.

Not that Pepper was letting Loki steal the show in any way. Whatever higher power was out there strike him down if Pepper with a strap on wasn’t one of his favorite things ever. Pepper with the strap on she’d had designed specifically to fuck Loki with, _that_ was without a doubt Tony’s favorite thing ever. The green strap on protruded proudly from between Pepper’s legs, the harness’ black straps wrapping her waist and thighs.

But for now, Pepper seemed more than content to tease Loki with a set of vibrating Ben Wa balls. As he walked around to get a better look, Tony saw Loki’s muscles clenching as she worked to keep the ball inside her, Pepper holding the other one against her clit. Tony licked his lips and took a step toward the bed, only to be stopped when Pepper threw him that _‘obey me’_ look over her shoulder. Well, Tony certainly wasn’t going to argue with her. Pepper always knew best. “Hello, Tony. We weren’t expecting you back until tomorrow.”

“We bought a new swing for you,” Loki managed through gasping breaths.

Pepper clicked her tongue. “Now that won’t do. I want you speechless,” she said before turning up the vibration setting. Loki threw her head back into the pillow, spine arching in a delicious angle as she screamed in pleasure.

“Tony,” Pepper purred, her tone making Tony practically jump to attention. “Go sit over there,” she said, tilting her head toward a chair.

“But Pep,” Tony whined.

Pepper ignored him, turning the settings to the highest level to drown out his protest with Loki’s screams of pleasure. Pepper slowly slid the other ball inside Loki, freeing her hands to cup Loki’s large breasts. She kneaded them at a slow pace, bending down to suck a nipple into her mouth after a few moments. Tony shuffled his way over to his seat, not taking his eyes off of his lovers. As soon as he sat down, Pepper moved her mouth to Loki’s other breasts, giving Tony a perfect view of the marks she’d left on Loki’s pale flesh.

Loki moaned and screamed under Pepper. Tony was pretty sure she was actually begging, but seeing as the only articulate thing coming from Loki’s mouth at the moment was “Pep”, it was hard to tell for sure. Pepper kissed her way up Loki’s neck and chin, until she was attacking Loki’s lips, holding the currently female god to her so their breasts rubbed together.

Tony unzipped his pants, palming his hardening cock just enough to take off some of the edge. His thumb brushed over the tip, smearing precome, at the same time Loki screamed into Pepper’s mouth before going limp against the sheets. Tony squeezed his cock a bit harder, moaning softly at the sight of a sated Loki.

Pepper’s eyes snapped to him, eyes glinting in a way that told Tony he was about to be punished for touching himself without permission. She removed herself from between Loki’s legs, searched the pile of toys that had been dumped on the floor, and grabbed something, holding it behind her back, before making her way over to Tony. He whined when Pepper pulled his hand away from his cock, tying both of his wrists to the arm chairs with ribbons. “You’re going to have to wait until I’m done playing with Loki,” she said, slipping a gag into Tony’s mouth. Tony whined, but Pepper simply smiled at him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “This way I can be assured you’ll behave.”

Tony moaned against the gag as he watched Pepper saunter back to a whimpering Loki. Although Loki was coming down from her orgasm, the Ben Wa balls were still doing their work inside her. Pepper spread Loki’s legs, looking down with a fond expression on her face. “I don’t think those are ready to come out just yet.” Loki whimpered louder, but Pepper just rolled her over, positioning Loki with her ass in the air, hands still held securely by her hips. Without warning, Pepper’s hand came down on one of Loki’s cheeks, causing Loki to cry out. Tony moaned desperately against the gag, his cock painfully hard.

Between Pepper’s hand and the vibrating balls, Loki was quickly moaning in pleasure again, her hips wiggling in anticipation of each hit. Pepper had positioned her so that Tony had the perfect seat to watch as Loki’s cheeks turned red under Pepper’s hand. That was it, Tony was going to die. Pepper was going to kill him, and he was going to die without coming.

Loki was close, very close, when Pepper flipped her back over, pulled out the Ban Wa balls, and slammed into Loki’s tight cunt. Yep, dead, he was dead. “Pepper!” Loki screamed, hands twisting in the cuffs. “Ah! Yes, yes, Pepper!” Loki moaned as Pepper thrust into her at a relentless pace.

Pepper’s own breath was coming in harshly now, the vibrating egg inside the strap on pressing against her clit with every thrust. “That’s it, Loki,” Tony could just hear Pepper grit out. “Come undone for me. You know how beautiful you are like this.”

Loki whined, turning her head to the side. Pepper took immediate advantage, leaving more of her marks littered across Loki’s skin. “Pepper, please,” Loki begged, wrapping her legs around Pepper’s waist to pull the other woman in closer.

“Come on, Loki, come on.” Pepper gritted her teeth. It was something she did when she was about to come and was trying not to. She wasn’t about to let herself come without making Loki do so first. Not that anyone was concerned with how much Tony _needed_ to come.

Loki cried out, her hips rolling up to meet Pepper’s. Pepper reached out to cup one of Loki’s breasts and played with it, the harsh treatment drawing another cry from Loki. Her body spasmed and then froze, her mouth hanging open in a silent cry as she came for a second time. Her legs dropped from around Pepper’s waist, entire body going boneless against the sheets. Pepper wasn’t far behind, finishing inside Loki, her face reflecting pure ecstasy.

 Pepper dropped, cuddling against Loki’s chest. Tony whined against the gag, wanting to touch his lovers, or just have someone touch him. Damn, that had been hot. _‘Hey. Hey, Pepper,’_ Tony tried to mentally project. _‘You know what would be hotter?’_

But Tony wasn’t a telepath, so Pepper instead occupied herself whispering to Loki, giving the other woman light kisses between softly spoken words. Loki smirked and said something that caused Pepper to quirk an eyebrow, rolling her hips to move the strap on still inside Loki. Loki hissed, but it was Tony’s whine that echoed throughout the room.

His lovers finally turned to him, both with mock pitying expressions. “Poor Tony,” Loki said with a pout. “What shall we do with him?” she asked Pepper.

“Hmm, I’m not sure. Do you think he’s been punished enough?” Pepper asked. Pepper had been spending too much time with Loki, because that look in her eyes was Loki’s signature, ‘I’m up to absolutely no good’ look.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Loki drawled, wiggling her fingers. Pepper rolled her eyes, but pulled out of Loki and released her from the cuffs. “I can think of other ways to punish him.” Loki’s voice dropped into a lower octave as he changed back to his male form. He and Pepper shared a look that had Tony shivering in anticipation.

Pepper rolled off Loki, allowing him to slide off the bed and go for Tony, while she lazily pulled off the strap on. Loki ran a gentle hand through Tony’s hair. Tony just shivered again, nearly crying in relief that someone was finally touching him. Loki released Tony’s mouth and wrists, grabbing his arms to pull him up and walk him back to the bed.

Pepper sat on the edge of the bed, her legs spread. Loki released Tony when they were in front of her, and he fell to his knees between them as if he was a worshiper falling before his god. Tony looked up at Pepper, resting his cheek against her knee. She offered him a satisfied smirk, pointedly passing the lube to Loki over his head. He closed his eyes when he felt Loki kneel behind him, complacent when Loki pushed his legs apart. Fuck it all, he just wanted a release.

He heard Loki open the lube, and even though he was expecting it, he still moaned low when one of Loki’s fingers pressed against his entrance. Pepper’s nails scratched lightly at his scalp, subtly shifting Tony forward until his mouth was hovering in front of her lips. “You’re going to have to work for it if you want Loki’s cock inside you.”

Tony nodded, nuzzling against her, his tongue flicking out against Pepper’s clit. She let out a satisfied hum, and Loki rewarded Tony by adding another finger. Yeah, Tony had totally fallen in love with a pair of assholes, and he loved it.

Tony wrapped his lips around Pepper’s clit, continuing to tease her with his tongue. Above him, Pepper moaned, a small shiver running through her body. Loki added a third finger, twisting and stretching, brushing against Tony’s most secret spot. “Not fair,” Tony moaned. Pepper’s hand was instantly on the back of his head, pulling him back to her.

Tony continued to tease Pepper until he felt Loki’s fingers pull out, replaced the next moment with his cock. He moaned against Pepper, pressing back against Loki as he silently begged for more. Loki bent over his back to chuckle in Tony’s ear. “So complacent tonight,” Loki purred, his breath brushing over Tony’s ear. “I rather like him like this.”

Tony couldn’t see Pepper’s face, but he could easily imagine her half lidded eyes staring down at him. “Same,” she told Loki. “We’re going to have to do this whole denial thing more oft-AH!” Pepper cut herself off with a cry when Tony shoved his tongue inside her, going to work on the woman above him. Pepper shivered, her hand going back to tangle in Tony’s hair, holding his head in place. “Yes! Loki, fuck him! Fuck him hard!”

And Loki complied. Tony practically screamed against Pepper as Loki slammed into him. He was pretty sure he let out a few tears when Loki’s hand wrapped around his cock and began pumping him. Loki’s cock stretched him deliciously, moving inside him and hitting his prostate with each thrust. He was definitely not going to last long.

“Tony, Tony!” Pepper fell back against the sheets, pushing herself forward, demanding more of him. Tony complied eagerly, using every skill he knew to bring Pepper over the edge. Loki timed it perfectly, doing some complicated hand maneuver Tony was going to demand Loki teach him at some point, that had him coming in the god’s hand at the same time Pepper cried out her own pleasure.

Loki continued fucking into Tony, even after Tony recovered from his orgasm. He could only hold on, mewling softly and rolling his hips back to entice Loki. Pepper propped herself up on her elbows and watched them for awhile, before finally sliding off the bed and dragging Loki into a harsh kiss. Her hands moved down his back, squeezing his ass cheeks in both hands. The next moment Loki was moaning into Pepper’s mouth, and coming inside Tony’s ass.

Pepper managed to get them all back in bed before Loki and Tony collapsed completely. Pepper was wonderful; really, they’d be lost without her. “What was that about a swing?” Tony mumbled against Loki’s shoulder.

Pepper and Loki both chuckled. “When you wake up,” Pepper answered. “I have a new strap on I want to try out on you too.”

“Ugh,” Tony groaned, snuggling against the coolness that was Loki. “So coming home a day early from now on.”


End file.
